metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Purple liquid
Prima guide doesn't name this. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Rename I think our only solution is to give the page the name "Dangerous Liquid" as that is the only name that it has been given. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:50, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Umm, that is more like a description than a name. Metroid101 01:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I figured someone would say that. But we gave ULF 21 the name Vermin because AU 242 called it that in her announcement. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:06, June 29, 2010 (UTC) SRX lava Didn't the PERFECT replica of SR388's environment, SRX (Sector 1), had two rooms which contained lava? I think that's the true identity of the dangerous liquid found on SR388 at the very least (any mention of SR388 should be removed from this article). As for the green liquid found on Zero Mission and Fusion, thats the main deal of this article. (Latinlingo 01:32, June 29, 2010 (UTC)) Yeah but we need proof from Nintendo that the substance in M2 is Lava (the lava in SRX only suggests it is lava). The page's content is based entirely on theories as to the purpose of the substance, hypothesized by Armantula513 on Talk:SR388. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:45, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you know what, the stuff on SR has to be lava, due to its presence in Sector 1. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:07, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I have now decided that the presence of lava in Sector 1 confirms the identity of the substance on SR388. Thus, this page shall now focus on the substance in the other part of Sector 1 as well as in Tourian, and the US 4 article shall be deleted. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:21, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Christ, I can't do anything without being given 5 minutes to revert it. Sorry everyone. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : :Is the US 4 page actually there? Because the link is red on the template on this page, but on others it works fine and leads right to it..... confusing.--AdmiralSakai 20:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah i noticed that too. I think a simple edit on the template should fix that. Not sure though.(Latinlingo 21:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC)) ::Anyway, if the SR388 liquid part is taken out then maybe we can change this to focus on the liquid that US 4 talks about, and the US 4 page can just be deleted. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I'd agree with that, but i think that'd be opposed by a few people. From what i can tell, some really like the idea of this substance being made from Metroid residue or whatnot. To not cause problems, we should make this page talk only about the SR388 substance, but have US 4 talk about the liquid found in both the MZM Tourian and the Tourian-like area in the BSL Station. However, i'd still prefer RoyboyX's idea.(Latinlingo 21:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC)) So who agrees that the dangerous liquid really is lava? Sector 1 pretty much states it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Lava is the most likely candidate. But I would not say anything with certainty.--AdmiralSakai 21:58, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I guess you should change it now and later on, people who oppose this might start posting in the talk page and we'll be able to discuss with them. (Latinlingo 22:01, August 15, 2010 (UTC)) I did the above earlier but Piratehunter threatened to revoke my admin rights if I didn't revert it, because he didn't like the idea. I'm not saying we'll write that the substance is in fact lava, we'll bring up that Sector 1 implies it as lava. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) From what i can tell, the evidence that supports the Metroid excrement thing is the fact that this substance is always found near Metroids. If the SR388 substance is the same green one found in Fusion and MZM, than that further supports the excrement idea cause the restricted Lab (containing metroids) was near sector 1's Tourian-like area, and Tourian from MZM also had Metroids. So what we could do, is have US 1 talk only about SR388's substance, and make a SMALL mention that this substance may be related to the one seen in the other 2 games because of the presence of Metroids near them. US 4 should only talk about the Tourian and Tourian-like's green liquid. It honestly doesnt make sense that US 1 talks alot about US 4. Im gonna try to make the change right now in a manner that pleases everyone, and i'll see if someone still opposes this.(Latinlingo 22:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC)) Nobody opposes taking out the waste thing. I'm still with the idea of merging it with lava. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:42, August 15, 2010 (UTC) The way I did the two articles basically just split the section that dealt with Tourain goo and the section that dealt with dangerous liquid into the new articles. Then I started seeing different content on the articles depending on how I got to them, and now I don't know what the status quo is.--AdmiralSakai 22:47, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Just take the Tourian stuff off US 1 again. It's quite obviously not SR388's liquid. Besides, I would redirect the latter to lava, but I might just end up being revoked. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:53, August 15, 2010 (UTC) My $.02, for whoever cares/so that it isn't just the same 2-3 people talking over and over again: The SRX/SR388 substance is definitely the same. There's no lava in any other part of BSL that isn't meant to reflect a volcanic/fiery atmosphere, as far as I know. The substance would have absolutely no place there if it wasn't on SR388, whereas the green substance is found in multiple places. So the orange liquid would either be US1 or lava, whereas the green liquid would be US4, with no crossover between them. Dazuro 22:58, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :SRX doesn't only contain things from SR388. It also contains a couple of Scisers from Zebes. And this isn't even in the lower level. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) We already know that the X tend to transplant species into the wrong environments. Hence tropical desgeegas and fire-dwelling sidehoppers. The X would have a tougher time moving pools of lava. Dazuro 00:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. I could have sworn something said it was lava. Instruction manual? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Actually Dazuro, MarioGalaxy2433g5 is right about the scisers thing. There are uninfected Scisers in some locations of SRX. However, there's always the possibility that some uninfected creatures started venturing around in different areas after all the destruction and breaches caused by the X parasites. And also, doesnt this article mention that the super game boy something guide refered to the dangerous liquid as lava? (Latinlingo 00:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) Yeah, the breaches could have allowed for that. Either way I think a mobile species is a much less compelling piece of evidence than a pool of liquid. Dazuro 00:20, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Besides, I never thought those things are uninfected Scisers- they look completely different to me....--AdmiralSakai 00:23, August 16, 2010 (UTC) This is about a liquid, not a crustaceon! --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) But if you'd actually read the discussion, it's quite relevant. If SRX has influence from other areas, such as those Scizors, we can't trust that the lava is necessarily SR388 native. If the scisors got here by X means or simply because of hull breaches, however, then SRX's replica integrity is intact. Dazuro 00:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Bad news: I looked at the Sector 1 map, and the room with the lava in it also contains a passage leading directly into Sector 3, which has lava galore. So unfortunately it is not as easy to determine that the lava is SR388-native as I had hoped..--00:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC)AdmiralSakai